The Doll In the Glass Case
by Worriors1
Summary: When she cried, the tears ran down her face, breaking the perfect lines of makeup. When she cried, she held her hand up to the protective case, and pressed it hopelessly against the crystal. Perfect princesses never cry, never rebel.


Oh, wow. I'm starting to think the stories I publish create mood whiplash... I hope you all like this, and it's in good character. Also, I would appreciate some input on if I should add to this story. (As in, write about the other 'dolls' of the Code Geass inverse. Nunnally, Shirley, Tianzi, ect.)

Thank you very much for reading or reviewing!

**Theme: **Perfection and desire.

**Characters: **Euphemia li Britannia, Suzaku Kururugi, mentions of other royal family members.

**Couples: **Euphemia and Suzaku.

**Inspiration: **"Reflection" from Disney's Mulan, "Spinning Song", or at least the Vocaloid version, and Kokia's "Daiji na Mono wa Mabuta no Ura".

* * *

Euphemia was meant to be perfect. Her eyes were as flawless as diamonds, serene as delicate lavender petals. Her long cherry blossom hair streaming down her back. Hands white as porcelain, thin and gentle fingers perfumed with a rose fragrance.

She was protected, and loved. Lovely pearl dresses showing her purity, careful lace embroidered around the skirts and collar. People looked upon her beauty in awe.

Her words from her scarlet lips were like the song of a nightingale. Sweet words like milk and honey, always trying to comfort or correct in the gentlest way.

When she could speak.

When she looked into a mirror, she saw an angel of perfection. The person people saw as their guardian angel. But the doll her family saw as breakable and unable to lead. Indecisive, too kind, too peaceful, too loving- the essences that made Princess Euphemia the storybook character she was.

Her eyes were filled with doubt, but she covered it with compassion. Her heart was filled with the need to sing, be joyful! But resigned to a quiet sort of life behind her siblings. Her hands longed to press against the glass and shatter it, but they were too weak and frail after years of pampering.

When she cried, the tears ran down her face, breaking the perfect lines of makeup. When she cried, she held her hand up to the protective case, and pressed it hopelessly against the crystal. When she cried, people were never around.

Perfect princesses never cry. Her father wouldn't be proud of her. Her sister would become ever so worried.

And Euphemia didn't want to worry them with her petty problems.

Her hand clenched into a fist, the long crimson sleeves of her dress falling against the wool white, as she raised it back and tried to hit the casing.

It went undamaged, as always. And Euphemia was told to keep her tongue.

Her hand released, and she opened her eyes to see another hand against it on the other side of the glass. Rough, tanned, and scarred, a hand pressed at the glass.

"I promised I would come for you."

Honest green eyes, dark chocolate hair, a smile like sugar as their eyes locked.

"I did, didn't I?"

Euphemia smiled.

Her knight in white armor was the one person she always knew would listen to her. Support her; hold her close when her body wracked with sobs, offering little whispers of comforts to her ears, and to gently wipe away the tears with his hands.

"I'm here, I'm right here." He'd always say, and she would hug him tighter.

Her promised to protect her. His sword would fall down on her enemies, but first his words would ask them to lay down theirs to prevent any bloodshed.

Euphemia's dress, like a collective doll's, couldn't afford to be stained with blood.

"You will never be hurt, I won't let that happen." He'd say, his fingers lacing with hers.

And Euphemia was happy. She would smile and follow her knight, and he would rescue her when she was stolen away. He would carry her like a Shepard carries the weak lamb. She would offer her love when he couldn't take the world anymore.

"Don't die! Please don't die! I love you!"

His hands pulled around the controls and he swallowed his tears. His smile like that of a broken lover's.

"Yes, your highness. My beloved Euphie."

When she was in her case, as long as Suzaku, her beloved, was there with her, she was content. The world could fall away, but as long as her love's eyes turned to her, she would be happy.

One day, something was different. His face was downcast, and his eyes streamed tears like an April storm.

Her head tilted slowly, eyebrows turning upward. Before she could speak, the rose glass around her shattered and fell in. She choked, and her voice shrieked and cried for her white knight.

Her eyes were glazed over, blood splattering all over he expensive dress.

Euphemia's hand reached out, glass digging into her legs and arms. "Please…!"

Her once delicate fingers tearing the trigger back.

"Would all of the Japanese please go die?"

Her knight tried to reach for her, and just when his finger tips grazed hers, just when he rushed forward to pull her close, to tell her it was okay, and that he was still there.

Everything faded into black. Black like an abyss, black like the darkest heart of man. Black like desire, black like… black like everything Euphemia wasn't.

"…E…Euphemia did… good…?"

Her eyelids began to fall, skin sickly pale as blood poured from her own body like the masses before her. "…They're happy, right?" She didn't understand why his grip was so hard, why he was shaking as if cold. Her other hand reached out a little before falling onto the bed.

"Don't let go, Euphie! Please, don't…!" he wailed as her hand slipped free from his. "Euphie, I love you! You can't die, not yet!"

Her lips fell into a smile as she breathed out softly. She was tired, so tired… But she was warm, and felt a wonderful joy inside. Something you can't replace, like she saw her precious memories flash in front of her. Cornelia, Nunnally, Clovis, Schneizel… What was the last one's name…?

Euphemia's thoughts fell to pieces as her knight screamed words of comfort, words that it was all right, like he always did. Words of love, words of promises broken, words of songs and empty lyrics…

The last thing that came to her mind as she slipped into what she felt was the best rest of her life, a rest beside quiet waters. But when she looked at her hands, they were scraped, and when she thought of the repressed memories... How sad her sister would be, how angry those people would be... How devastated her knight would be...

'_I'll never be the perfect princess they wanted, will I...?'_

She just wanted to be Euphie. Euphie, and be free...

But not like this.


End file.
